Cien azotes
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "Cinco. Su destino era estar juntos. Siempre lo había sido. Sus almas estaban unidas. Sus cuerpos también." ...


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer.

**Advertencia:** Violencia (? Bueh no creo que azotar a alguien sea algo "no violento". OoC y lime, casi lemmon xD. ¡Ah! E Incesto.

**Nota:** No debí leer la frase "cien azotes" y definitivamente no debi pensar en Jane y Alec en el mismo momento que la leí. Este par saca mi lado más oscuro. Sólo espero que les guste.

* * *

**Cien azotes**

* * *

_Uno_. Y ahí empezaba el juego. Ese juego macabro que llevaban siglos haciéndolo. Siglos en los que los papeles se intercambiaban. Siglos en los que tú eras la víctima, y siglos en los que ella era la víctima.

_Dos._ De seguro el primero ya había cicatrizado. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser vampiro y por ello no te importaba ser el victimario. Porque sabías que en realidad no la estabas lastimando. Igual ocurría con ella, le gustaba aquel juego por el placer que le causaba y sobre todo porque en verdad no te lastimaba.

_Tres_. La conoces tan bien. Te conoce tan bien.

_Cuatro_. Claro. Era de lógica. Siglos. Tenían siglos conociéndose. Desde que eran humanos, desde que habían nacido, incluso antes de haber nacido.

_Cinco_. Su destino era estar juntos. Siempre lo había sido. Sus almas estaban unidas. Sus cuerpos también.

_Seis_. Todo. Absolutamente todo los obligaba, les exigía estar juntos.

_Siete_. Era increíble que aun sintiera un leve picor. Quizás por eso ella estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea de victimaria.

_Ocho_. Ella ha gemido. _Joder_.

_Nueve_. Eso me ha desconcentrado. Está más sensible de lo normal.

_Diez_. Es la sangre. La leve sangre que logra arrancarme ese objeto humano al chocar con mi espalda.

_Once_. Me he tensado. El azote ha venido con algo más.

_Doce_. Ha soplado sobre la fugaz herida y ha logrado que mi cuerpo sufra un espasmo placentero.

_Trece_. Sé que esta relación es enfermiza.

_Catorce_. Sé que es prohibida.

_Quince_. Y también sé que no me importa.

_Dieciséis_. No es mi culpa.

_Diecisiete_. Me llevó siglos lograr que no me importara.

_Dieciocho_. Siglos en los que ella no dejó de insistir. Y en los que me resistí.

_Diecinueve._ No obstante luego del primer beso dejé de conseguir escusas.

_Veinte_. Sí, lo admito.

_Veintiuno_. Tampoco puse mucho empeño en buscarlas.

_Veintidós_. Sonrío.

_Veintitrés_. Y ella ha visto mi sonrisa.

_Veinticuatro_. Maldito espejo delator.

_Veinticinco_. Ella ha vuelto a gemir. _Mierda_.

_Veintiséis_. Ella no se ha aguantado y me ha mordido levemente el cuello.

_Veintisiete_. Ahora soy yo el que ha gemido. _Santos vampiros_.

_Veintiocho_. Mi _hermana_ no debería estar haciéndome sentir tanto placer.

_Veintinueve_. Y sin embargo lo disfruto, mejor dicho, lo disfrutamos.

_Treinta_. Ella y yo.

_Treinta y uno_. Para ser más exacto: Jane y yo.

_Treinta y dos_. Nuestros tíos aceptan nuestra relación.

_Treinta y tres_. Más que eso.

_Treinta y cuatro_. Están felices y eufóricos por la misma.

_Treinta y cinco._ Este es más especial que los anteriores.

Treinta y seis. Lentamente Jane está cediendo al placer del momento.

_Treinta y siete_. Es extraño. Constantemente ella es la más calmada.

_Treinta y ocho_. Este juego lo ha ideado ella. Se ha basado en un juego de humanos, pero el látigo y el número de azotes ha sido su invención.

_Treinta y nueve_. Conclusión: Ella ha sido la creadora. No hay discusión.

_Cuarenta_. Oh, cielos. Ella ha vuelto a jadear.

_Cuarenta y uno_. Peor que eso me ha besado.

_Cuarenta y dos_. Diablos. Eso me ha descontrolado.

_Cuarenta y tres._ Sigue besándome.

_Cuarenta y cuatro_. No sé como lo hace. Controla el látigo y me besa.

_Cuarenta y cinco_. Diablos. Se ha sentado en mis piernas.

_Cuarenta y seis_. Ahora los latigazos están dirigidos a mi pierna. Ni siquiera sé cuando me quitó los pantalones.

_Cuarenta y siete_. Estoy perdiendo lentamente la cuenta. Sólo pienso en Jane.

_Cuarenta y ocho_. Jane sobre mí.

_Cuarenta y nueve_. Jane besándome y sobre mí.

_Cincuenta_. Joder. Ella es la única en hacerme sentir esto. Es la única que logra hacerme sentir pasión y cariño a la vez. Es la única que logra que le devuelva el beso con una lujuria desconocida por mí. Es la única que me hace sentir hombre de verdad. _Su hombre_.

― Es tu turno, Alec. ― me susurra y me hace estremecer.

El látigo está en mis manos. Lo he olvidado por completo. Jane se ha cansado de la monotonía de los azotes y ha decidido que serán equitativos. Hoy no sólo me toca a mí, a ella también le toca su dosis.

De seguro muchos humanos pensarían que estamos enfermos.

No nos interesan lo que piensan. Somos vampiros.

Me toca ser victimario. Sin embargo tener a Jane sobre mí no me ayuda mucho.

-CP.-

Me he levantado. Sé que si estoy sobre él jamás seguirá con el juego. Y nunca me gusta dejar éste juego inconcluso.

Aunque la pasión recorra mi vampírico cuerpo. A pesar de que mi cuerpo reclame las caricias de mi hermano. Lo quiero dentro de mí. Sobre mí. Lo quiero. Lo necesito.

Pero quiero terminar el juego.

Me pongo de espaldas a él, para que comience. No quiero esperar un minuto más.

― _Joder_, Jane. ― susurra en mi oído.

_Cincuenta y uno_. Lo sé. Sé que está tan excitado como yo. Puede que incluso más.

_Cincuenta y dos_. Sé que también quiere culminar este juego. Por eso no muestro todo lo siento en realidad.

_Cincuenta y tres_. Siempre me he controlado más que él.

_Cincuenta y cuatro_. Suspiro.

_Cincuenta y seis_. Aun recuerdo el día en que se me ocurrió este fascinante juego.

_Cincuenta y siete._ Fue después de ver a esa pareja en plena sesión de azotes.

_Cincuenta y ocho_. Me instruí un poco antes de matarlos.

_Cincuenta y nueve._ Vi como ella gemía porque él la azotaba. Y después vi como él gemía porque ella lo azotaba.

_Sesenta_. Eran unos curiosos humanos.

_Sesenta y uno_. Encontraban el placer a través del dolor.

_Sesenta y dos_. Y decidí que lo probaría con él. Sería nuestro juego.

_Sesenta y tres_. Y claro lo arreglé a mi manera. Convirtiéndolo en _mí_ juego. _Nuestro_ juego.

_Sesenta y cuatro_. Mi hermano no lo ha soportado.

_Sesenta y cinco_. Está acariciando mis senos.

_Sesenta y seis_. Sus azotes han perdido potencia.

_Sesenta y siete_. El placer lo está superando. Nos está superando.

_Sesenta y ocho. Joder_. Alec ha gruñido en mi oreja.

_Sesenta y nueve_. Lo sabe. Sabe que eso me vuelve loca. Me fascina que lo haga.

_Setenta._ Recuerdo que la primera vez que jugamos no llegamos ni siquiera a los veinte azotes. Él estaba totalmente excitado y yo sólo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí para correrme.

_Setenta y uno_. Necesito tomar el control de nuevo.

_Setenta y dos_. Sólo tengo un problema: soy yo la sometida no _él._

_Setenta y tres._ Y… _mierda._ Mi hermanito ha aprendido más de lo que me imaginaba.

_Setenta y cuatro_. Esto de cambiar papeles es interesante.

_Setenta y cinco._ Mi hermano saca todo ese lado oscuro que posee.

_Setenta y seis_. Por eso me fascina este juego.

_Setenta y siete_. Su mano está en mi sexo y lo acaricia con fervor.

_Setenta y ocho_. Joder. No me hace bien que el gruña en mi oído, mientras me azota.

_Setenta y nueve_. No puedo evitar gemir.

_Ochenta_. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí.

_Ochenta y uno_. Quiero que rompa mis pantalones.

_Ochenta y dos_. Quiero que rompa mis bragas.

_Ochenta y tres. Joder._ Que rompa todo. Que lo rompa y se meta en mí.

_Ochenta y cuatro_. _Mierda._ Me está besando el latigazo que acaba de darme.

Ochenta y cinco. Y siente su erección cerca de mi cuerpo.

_Ochenta y seis_. Joder, joder, joder.

_Ochenta y siete_. Que se acabe este puto juego de una vez.

_Ochenta y ocho_. Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

_Ochenta y nueve_. Precisamente por esto me encanta ser la victimaria en vez de la víctima.

_Noventa_. Aunque ambas partes tienen sus ventajas.

_Noventa y uno_. Me gusta. Me gusta tener esta expectativa, esta excitación.

_Noventa y dos_. No sé. No sé como Alec fue capaz de aguantar los cien latigazos del día anterior sin correrse antes.

_Noventa y tres_. Claro. Yo me limito a los latigazos y a los besos. Es más fácil para él.

_Noventa y cuatro._ Yo no hago _eso_ que él me hace.

_Noventa y cinco._ No. No lo aguanto.

_Noventa y seis._ Me volteo. Quiero encararlo. Quiero restregarme contra él. Quiero que termine esto. Maldita sea, lo quiero dentro de mí.

_Noventa y siete._ Oh, diablos. Adoro lo que veo en su mirada. Ese deseo que me quema y ese cariño que me envuelve.

_Noventa y ocho_. Maldito. Me ha azotado el trasero. Y además me está acariciando la parte afectada.

_Noventa y nueve_. Estoy a punto de correrme con sus caricias. Maldito picor. Maldito placer. Maldito Alec que me hace sentir todo esto.

_Cien_. Al fin ha acabado. Debo admitirlo adoro a mi hermano. Mucho más que eso lo quiero. Es el único que me hace sentir este placer ligado con el dolor y el cariño a la vez. Es el único que al verme me desarma. Y, _joder_, es el único que me hace sentir una mujer de verdad. _Su mujer_.

-CP.-

El látigo cae al suelo, junto con la ropa rota de Jane. Lo poco que tiene puesto Alec desaparece en cuestión de segundos. Las miradas de ambos se queman y sus cuerpos están invadidos por el placer.

― Joder, _Alec_, joder. ― dice Jane totalmente embargada por el momento, por la situación.

Alec sonríe y besa a su hermana con ahínco, con deseo, con pasión, con lujuria.

― Diablos, _Jane_, diablos. ― gruñe Alec.

Se besan con desesperación. Como si fuera la primera y última vez. Como siempre lo hacen. Porque algo dentro de ellos les dicta que su relación les llevara a un final poco provechoso. Se besan con todo esa pasión que siente, que se han aguantado durante cien azotes.

Y en uno de esos ardientes besos, Alec no lo soporta más. Sin más protocolo, sin más azotes se introduce en el frágil y menudo cuerpo de su hermana. Tan parecida a él, tan de él, tan suya.

Jane gime. Jane jadea. Jane besa a Alec y se mueve contra las caderas de su hermano. Jane coge el látigo cuando ambos caen al suelo de ese lugar lúgubre. Jane alza el látigo.

Y es Jane quien da el último latigazo. El latigazo que ambos comparten. Y el latigazo que les hace sentir esa mezcla de dolor, placer, cariño y pasión que necesitan para llegar al clímax.

Y lo hacen.

_Ciento uno_. Mierda. Se corren. Alec se deja ir dentro de Jane y ella envuelve el palpitante miembro de Alec. El juego ha culminado y no obstante desean volver a comenzarlo. Desean seguir unidos y desean seguir besándose.

Son unos enfermos, muchos humanos dirían. Sin embargo como Alec lo ha dicho una vez, son vampiros y poco le interesan las opiniones humanas.

Por eso no les importa ser hermanos. Por eso no les importa que esa relación sea enfermiza. Por eso no le importa usar esos métodos en busca de placer. Por eso no les importa el leve picor que siente con los latigazos. No les importa nada.

Sólo les importa jugar ese maldito juego que es creación de Jane. Ese maldito y placentero juego que es muy bien llamado: _cien azotes_.


End file.
